An Arrow Through Time
by Belldandy07
Summary: Dance Central 3. Mo shares the perfect love story with Glitch, but screws it up over a one-night stand. Rasa gives Mo the perfect solution to his troubles: the DCI's time machine. Mo uses it, hoping to return to the past in order to make things right-but things don't go as planned.


*Fandom: Dance Central 3 *Pairing: MoGlitch. WARNING: CONTAINS MALE/MALE ROMANCE.  
*Special Story Notes:  
-This was HEAVILY inspired by Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Sailor Moon. Me referring to Mo as 'Princess' and 'Momo-P' was inspired by the Sailor Moon series.  
-Why do I refer to Mo as 'Princess'? Because I'm a HUGE Mo fangirl, and I love using him as a Disney Princess/Sailor Moon-like character. Its adorable.  
-Dujun: Rough Korean for 'my love'.  
-Flash: One of Mo's nicknames, inspired by one of his first DC outfits.  
-Saeng: Korean name I made for Glitch. Its pronounced 'Sang', as in 'I sang in a musical'.  
-The Tipsy Crow: A popular bar in San Diego, California.

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything, other than the summary and my laptop. Now watch what happens when you write to the Final Fantasy XIII-2 soundtrack. Yay.

* * *

I had everythin'.

I was th' richest cat on th' block, but I ain't talkin' 'bout bein' drowned in dollar bills. I had th' wealth that made life worth livin'-th' kind of wealth ya poured on me, every time I opened my damn eyes.

Ya blessed me with enough riches t' make th' greatest kings piss with envy. Everythin' I had, everythin' ya ever gave me...it made me proud t' draw breath. It made me proud t' walk this damn earth as a man. After all-

I had done somethin' to earn yer affection. I apparently had earned th' right to live as th' happiest cat in history.

But I fucked it all up.

I had it all, and it was because of you. You took care o' me, loved me, always made sure everythin' was all right. Every damn day I came to life, 'cuz you were always at my side. Always smilin', always happy t' see me. Always happy t' dance t' th' same beat.

I remember hittin' up our favorite pizza spot after th' week tore th' breath outta us. I remember the way you smiled, whenever I walked into th' room. I remember all of those things, 'n more. I remember the way you tasted, smelled, smiled-

And I remembered havin' it all. But then I screwed ya in th' ass.

Th' way ya looked me at still kills me.

Cain't even think about it, without flinchin'.

_"Get th' fuck away from me! I ain't interested in bein' yer pet!"_

_"Whaddya think I am? I ain't playin' whore's servant t' anybody-not even YOU!"_

_"How could ya do it, Momo-P? I thought..."_

Ya thought I had abandoned ya. Ya thought everythin' we had ever shared had been flushed right down th' motha-fuckin' toilet. And in th' blink of an eye, I did flush it all down th' drain. I was a stupid-ass sonnuva bitch, goin' up t' th' front counter 'n exchangin' happiness fer a pile o' shit.

Ya know how those cats say they'll climb th' tallest mountain, 'n pull all th' stars outta th' sky fer someone? Well, I really would've done all of that fer ya, 'n more. I woulda pulled all th' diamonds outta th' sky, 'n served 'em to ya on a silver platter. I woulda moved mountains fer ya. Th' whole damn world woulda been yours, but-

All ya ever wanted me t' do was stay. All ya ever wanted t' do was share th' floor with me. I woulda built ya th' next Taj Mahal, but ya didn't want me to. All ya wanted was our apartment. Our home. Our friends. Dance Central.

'N I fucked all of that up.

Didn't know where t' turn, after I flushed every one of yer dreams down th' drain.

Luckily, one o' th' new kids knew exactly what t' do. 'N if I hadn't fucked ya over, ya woulda thought it was pretty damn cool, where he took me. How he offered t' help me. Slick rick whisked me off t' some shit that coulda been straight outta th' Matrix. Definitely th' kind of shit that put always put a smile on yer sweet face. Bad-ass gadgets, machines-it was like I had gone a thousand years into th' damn future. Rasa had taken me to a whole 'nother realm-

And there I stood, breathin' without ya.

I remember th' way he kept smilin' at me, promisin' t' help me. If I had shut these eyes o' mine, I woulda turned tail 'n ran. Standin' on th' brink of th' fuckin' universe, lookin' at shit that coulda been torn straight outta th' latest Men in Black flick-ya couldn't have blamed me, if I had shut 'im down. But somethin' deep down told me I could trust 'im.

Ya know what they say, baby. Momma didn't raise no foo'. I ain't no exception t' that.

He was definitely on th' up-and-up. Reminded me a lot of Angie, but definitely on th' up-and-up. He knew about th' shit I pulled, 'n wanted t' help me out. Kept callin' me Princess, which pissed me off 'cuz I wasn't nothin' without ya. Won't ever be anythin' without ya, baby. I sure th' Hell wasn't no Princess, after what I had done t' ya. But-

Rasa told me about some damn time machine I could use, t' find ya 'n make things right.

It was pretty fuckin' unbelievable, standin' on th' edge o' the universe, starin' at some set-up straight outta yer games. But there it was, right in front o' me. Th' perfect way t' end everythin', 'n start all over, at th' same damn time. Was too good t' be true, but I had t' take a leap o' faith.

If I ended up in oblivion, woulda been a helluva lot better than breathin' without ya. Hell. It woulda been everythin' I deserved.

But oblivion wasn't where I ended up.

Baby, I thought I had gone back into th' past.

That was th' shit I was hopin' for. Wanted t' use Rasa's time machine t' erase th' shit I pulled, with some punk-ass bitch. But th' past wasn't where I ended up. I wasn't stuck in limbo, wasn't stuck in th' past-

I was stuck in a dream.

Razzie told me I had flown myself into an 'alternate track'. Another track o' time. In Layman terms, an alternate reality. It was like I had ended up in one o' those 'Choose Yer Own Adventure' books, Bun. I had ended up on an entirely different planet, not knowin' where t' turn. Breathin' in another realm without ya. 'N fer what I believed would be forever, I thought I'd be lost.

But I was wrong.

Every damn thing was different. There wasn't any more San Diego, wasn't any more Sea World. Y' weren't smilin' at me, sharin' funnel cake at th' fair. Ya weren't with me, sharin' th' fireworks that painted our sky. But you were there. I was able to find ya. 'N y' were beautiful, so damn beautiful. Just as beautiful as I remember. So damn vibrant, too. So warm, so sweet, so fuckin' radiant.

You were jus' older.

Man, y' were gorgeous. Beautiful, like somethin' straight outta Heaven. Every damn thing was different, but you were still th' same. Y' didn't have th' name Glitch, but 'cha had yer real name-Saeng. Th' name ya couldn't find in our time line. Y' still gave me those sweet-ass, sugary smiles. Still looked at me those with eyes so damn cute, I jus' wanted t' tear 'em outta that pretty head of yers. So I didn't care about anythin' else. Didn't care about me endin' up in a different pile o' shit. Didn't care about bein' catapulted into an 'alternate future'.

Yeah, it was some weird shit. You hadn't just taken a ten year jump into th' future, but y' were a part o' th' DCI. Cool threads 'n all. Other than ya bein' as sexy as Hell, I didn't mind any part o' th' set up. It was th' same as always, you wantin' t' protect me from errthang. Yeah, you were workin' alongside a buncha other cats. Th' cats we know 'n love, back in our own time. Bo, Taye, Angie, Emi, Brey-they were all there, workin' on th' same team. 'N all of ya were workin' t' protect me.

Apparently, my crown didn't fly off durin' my roller coaster ride.

So yeah, life was pretty damn sweet.

Still had all o' my boys on my team. Still had my homegirls, too. 'N all of my cats were battlin' it out against ol' man Tan. Th' psycho was still hellbent on takin' over errthang, but y' guys weren't willin' to jus' lay down 'n die. Even Kerith, Jaryn 'n Oblio were onboard, 'n none of 'em were around fer Dance Central 3. As fer me, I was jus' as important as I was in our own time. Still th' guy errbody called 'Princess', 'Yer Highness', shit like that. 'N y' all were members o' my Court. I didn't mind wearin' my crown then, 'cuz-

Y' had no memory of me bein' a dumb-ass. None whatsoever.

_"Heeeey, Momo-P. Now that we're alone, let's say you 'n I share a little R 'n R. I know tricks that'll make yer head spin!"_

_"Yo, Princess! Quit gawkin' at me. I know ya want me, but 'cha cain't hook up with anybody. If ya do, you'll get in trouble 'cuz yer supposed t' be focusin' on shuttin' down Tan, not tappin' ass! Psych. Y' c'n tap my ass whenever ya want."_

_"Wassa matter? Am I too damn beautiful fer words?"_

You sure th' Hell were. And man, did I want ya. Wanted ya more than anythin'. Wanted ya more than life itself, 'n I let ya know it. Let ya know it in th' way I looked at ya, th' way I said yer name. I let ya know it in th' way I grabbed yer pert lil' ass 'n plowed ya. Yeah, y' were older, 'n I sure th' Hell had a lot t' look forward to. But that wasn't th' only reason my mouth never stopped waterin' over ya. Y'hadn't changed a bit, baby.

You were still the most amazin', beautiful sunrise t' ever hit my eyes. Jus' older. That's all.

* * *

Fer a while, I thought I wanted t' stand still. Thought I could stay in that time frame, forever. Thought I could stand still without ya ever learnin' about Princess Momo th' Shithead. But things happened. Shit let me know I couldn't stand still. I knew I couldn't leave behind myself, my life. my family. Couldn't leave behind th' memories I had planted, back at home in Brooklyn. Couldn't leave behind Coy, even though he had left me behind, years ago. Couldn't leave behind my Angel, my Emilia, my Bodie-

I couldn't leave you behind. Sure th' Hell couldn't leave ya behind with a broken heart.

Not only that, but shit got real. Dr. Tan's men stormed DCI headquarters, shittin' all over errthang. Messin' up our groove. Shit hit th' fan-

'N ya went down, protectin' me. Ya kept me safe. Jus' as ya did, back at home.

"Found out somethin' was up, th' last time you 'n I hit th' sheets. Found out ya weren't my Mo. Y' ain't ever been my Princess. My Momo's asleep, somewhere. But that don't make things any different, dujun. Yer always gonna be th' only one I give myself to, no matter where ya come from. No matter what...yer always gonna be...my Momo. Ain't ever gonna change."

Ol' Razzie told me I woulda fucked shit up fer errbody, if I had stood still.

Th' cat told me that if I had kept myself in that timeline, I woulda fucked ya up all over again. See, ya weren't meant t' kick th' bucket o'er me, baby. It wasn't meant t' happen like that. I was supposed t' be there protectin' ya. Kickin' ass 'n takin' names. 'N we were supposed to run off t' safety, with th' rest o' th' team. But yer Mo, yer 'Flash', was sleepin'. And this dumb-ass motha-fucker had taken his place.

If I had remained there, th' me o' that time frame woulda kept on sleepin', 'n t' make a long story short, th' whole damn world woulda turned t' shit. Tan woulda snatched up errthang, all 'cuz o' th' wrong Princess bein' in the wrong time track. Woulda snatched up errthang in that track, 'n in ours.

If I had remained still, I woulda wiped out yer happily-ever-after, all over again.

So I said 'fuck it'. I'm as dumb as shit, but I wasn't that dumb. I ain't ever gonna be dumb enough to plow through an entire universe o' memories.

I knew what I had t' do. And I sure th' Hell was gonna do it.

* * *

_Rasa happily welcomed his Mo back to the correct time line, safely bringing the Alomar home with the DCI time machine. Not too much time had passed since his departure, Rasa explained, because Mo's departure caused his true timeline to freeze. Once the member of the DCI crew initiated his return, the timeline resumed, refreshing the flow of time._

_It was a disorienting experience, stepping out of a machine he still couldn't believe in. Not only that, but for what seemed like an eternity, Mo had lived in an entirely different dream. An alternate dream. One that could've been torn from one of Glitch's favorite RPGs. But returning to his timeline was something the Princess embraced. A much-needed experience that needed to occur, in order to right his wrongs. The proper way, not by way of a time machine._

_Time no longer stood still, for a breakdancer that had been on the edge of the universe. Thinking of only his Junior, he rushed back to the hotel room they shared-before Rasa gave him a way to escape reality. Luckily, Flash had not only kept his crown during time travel, but he managed to keep a hold on his room card, as well. Inwardly basking in his good luck streak, he whipped out the card to room 204, desperately hoping to find the one he needed, loved, far beyond measure._

_The door flew open, driven by Mo's frantic hand. And there were two bodies in the room. One belonged to Bodie Parker, Emilia Swanson's Junior. The other belonged to-_

_"Saeng."_

_There they were, sitting on the suite's sofa. Bodie, always the perfect set of shoulders to cry on, had been summoned by Mo's Junior in his darkest hour. But the blue-eyed blonde gave his Princess a warm smile-the same kind of smile he had given Mo, inside of another reality. The same smile he always gave Mo, day and night. "I'll let th' two of you go at it," Riptide's muscular stud said, rising from the ivory white sofa. Once he arrived at the Alomar's side, Bodie gave his friend's shoulder a tight squeeze, then vanished._

_Saeng, otherwise known as 'Glitch', had been left alone-with the one responsible for breaking his heart._

_Mo gazed at him. There he was, sitting on their sofa. Saeng. Glitch. His Junior. Hi-Def's other half. And bearing the eyes of a frightened, abandoned, enraged animal. He was his sixteen year old self-not the twenty-six year old Saeng Mo encountered, in another route through time. But he was Saeng, just the same. Still the same beautiful, vibrant creature Mo so desperately needed. Wearing one of their crew's uniforms, all the while wearing the look of a wounded creature._

_"Whaddya want?"_

_Mo's response was instant. "You."_

_"Gimme a break."_

_The Alomar wasted no time in responding. "That's th' real deal."_

_Glitch didn't waste any time either, continuing their verbal game of ping pong. "Ain't th' way I saw it."_

_"Look. I..."_

_The look on Mo's face, coupled with the tone of his voice, alarmed Glitch. "I wasn't right," the Alomar said, approaching the other as if Glitch were made of glass-and could shatter at any moment. And the closer he came, the more Glitch was alarmed. The other half of his crew, his heart, was thoroughly upset-shaken by events he could not see. Shaken by events he couldn't fathom._

_"I was...ain't no word in any language that could ever measure how dumb I was. I was a stupid ass sonnuva bitch. Plain 'n simple. I..."_

_'Flash' looked and sounded as if he'd burst into sobs at any moment. Taking notice of that, Glitch simmered the boiling, white-hot rage he was intent on giving his Senior. "You..." the Alomar continued, hand over his heart._

_"Y' gave me...you gave me everythang, and...fer a cat I didn't even know, I threw it all away. I left ya out in th' motha-fuckin' cold 'n I'm sorry. I cain't say it enough but I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_That would've been enough._

_The look in Mo's eyes, his voice, the tears, the words...that would've been enough. If Mo had stopped, right then and there, Glitch wouldn't have cared. But the Princess had more to say-and said it with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Saeng," he murmured, so close to sobbing. And at that moment, the younger breaker's eyes widened._

_"What did you call me?"_

_"Saeng. That's yer name. Ya told me."_

_At that point, Glitch was completely rid of anger, hatred and confusion. "Mo, whaddya talkin' about?" he asked with a warm chuckle, eyes glistening with unshed tears. He smiled, in that special, precious way Mo loved more than anything._

_"I didn't tell ya anythin' like that! I don't even know-where didja get that name from? Don't 'cha remember? Hello? Little lost kid without a name, livin' on th' Pier?"_

_"Ya told me that...in a dream. Ya told me yer name was Saeng, 'n ya loved me. Ya loved me, jus' as ya do here."_

_"Momo, what are ya-here, siddown. Don't start th' water works. Ya know I cain't stand it when-"_

_Lost in tears, but still able to stand, Mo allowed his sixteen year old Junior to walk him over to the sofa. "What's th' matter with ya?" the other half of the Princess' heart asked, hands about the other's shoulders in a warm, tender manner. Mo said nothing for a moment, hands buried in the palms of his hands. Then he spoke, voice clogged with tears. "It was there, all there," he went on, without looking up._

_"It was there. It was all different, but it was all there, at th' same damn time."_

_"Mo, y' were only gone fer thirty minutes. How could ya possibly have a dream in-"_

_Forced into an embrace, Glitch found himself breathless. "I'm sorry, baby," the older B-Boy whimpered, hands caressing the other's back._

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_"S okay. Jus' cut it out, Momo-P. 'S okay now."_

_"No it ain't. It ain't ever gonna be okay, 'cuz I love ya so damn much, but I..."_

_He could say no more._

_In the arms of his Junior, Mo wept. He wept, remembering just how he had betrayed Glitch, after building so much with him. Remembering how he had lost so much in the past-his mother, his Brooklyn home, his childhood. His father._

_Remembering how Saeng had sacrificed his life for him, just to keep him safe._

_"Thanks a lot, dumb ass," a tearful, smiling breaker said, caressing his Senior's back. "I'm supposed t' be pissed off at ya, but now I feel like th' bad guy."_

_"Don't leave me. Don't leave me, baby. Don't leave me."_

_"I ain't ever leavin' ya. No matter what, yer always gonna be my Momo. Ain't ever gonna change."_

_That didn't help any. Those were the same exact words Saeng said to him, right before-_

_"Will ya cut it out? Yer actin' like I died or somethin'! I'm right here, 'n I ain't goin' nowhere! I was jus' so damn pissed with ya 'cuz I love ya too! Now will ya turn off th' water works?"_

* * *

Once everythang settled down, Razzie gave me th' low down.

Ya remember that cat I slept with? That punk ass bitch G found me with? Well, that cat was one o' Tan's men. Rasa told me he had been sent undercover, pretendin' t' not only be an innocent, cuddly lil' dancer, but one o' my biggest fans. 'N after a perfectly innocent, sweet 'n light night at Th' Tipsy Crow, th' punk got exactly what he wanted. So did his boss. We hit th' sheets, and together, th' terrible duo managed t' thwart the world's happily-ever-after.

Well, they did fer a minute, anyways.

I still don't get alluv this Dance Central 3 shit. Th' time travel, th' DCI, th' machine I threw myself in...th' alternate time tracks, 'n alternate futures. I don't get what Tan's tryin' t' pull, throwin' me 'n G off track. Rasa told me it has a lot t' do with my crown, me bein' th' future spearhead of Dance Central Intelligence, 'n me lovin' G.

Yeah, I've watched G play his games but I'm still in th' motha-fuckin' dark. Guess I'll pick it up as we go along. One thing's fer sure, tho.

If I find out any other 'me' out there breaks G's heart, they're gonna get it. Every last one of 'em.


End file.
